The Trip
by BeckJadeToriAndre
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! The gang goes to Alabama for summer break. Everything is going fine until a crazy tornado hits. Jade tries to "Protect" Cat from Robbie. Tori gets really sick. And Andre falls hard for her. BADE/CABBIE/TANDRE RATED T just to be safe. Mainly Bade but Ill put a lot off other stuff in here too.
1. Chapter 1

*This is my First Fanfic on this site!* Jades Pov Cat ran up to me in the hall screaming"Jadey" I turned to see Cat panting so hard She could pass out any second "Sikowitz wants you, me, Robbie, Tori, Andre,and Beck to come to class right now!" She said "what? But class doesn't start for" She had already ran off to Vega. As I walked in I only saw Sikowitz and Mr. Freakin Perfect Oliver. "Hey" he said I ignored him and pulled my phone out of my Pocket to prevent anything awkward from happening. Instead of saying something he just pulled out his phone also. Vega walked in and said "Hi" in her annoying voice. She started ranting off about Some trip so I just zoned out. Until I heard something that brought me outs my Own little world. "Um Sikowitz? Why are you in a grass skirt and a coconut bra." She questioned not sure that was something I wanted to see I kept my head down and just ease dropped. "It really brings on the whole coconut effect don't you think?" He replied "Sure?" Beck answered I rolled my eyes at the same thing I used To giggle inside ran in Squealing with Robbie and Andre behind her. "Why is little Mrs Dizzy Red head so exited?" Questioned probably the worlds most annoying puppet Robbie should Really ditch that thing and get a life! "Because Summer Vacation Is coming out." Sikowtiz said "So?" There Goes Vega she probably knows all about this...Cat clearly does I thought to myself glancing over at her still bouncing "Would you all like to come along with me to Alabama?" Sikowitz asked "Why Alabama?" Andre asked "Because its the first name I saw on avible flight for this Summer online." He answered Just like that was a perfectly normal answere "Can we have some more details first?" Can you shut it Vega I thought in response "Well we stay for 3 weeks in Tusculsa Alabama in a Haytt Hotel 2 rooms a boy room and a girl room." I was shocked at how Mature the answer Sikowitz just gave us was "I'm in!" Cat stated happily "I guess I'm in" Robbie Added "Ill go too!" Great Vegas Going "I'm coming." Andre said leaning against the wall "Sounds Cool." Added Beck "Okay I'm not missing this" I gave in "Have you ever been to Alabama?" Cat asked "Nope" Sikowitz replied Simply "One time my brother went to Alabama and he applied for a Job and he ended up Frying his foot in the big fryer?" Cat stated I gave a cunfused look But then shrugged she was Cat what wad I supposed to expect from the Crazy little Red head. I glanced over at Robbie to see that he was staring at Cat smiling I perked at Cat then set my eyes Back on Robbie Just like that I knew what was going on Oh No Cat is my best friend shes not making the same mistake I did with beck. Boys are just set out to break your heart Once you think that they love you they drop you love is just a trap you only ger Set up for a heart break I have to find a way to stop this little crush before It gets out of hand. Catrina Valentine will NOT get set up for a heart break! I keep debating with myself then I decided I was not going to let "CABBIE" happen and to Do so I have decieded to take her under my wing. Robbie may look Innocent but so did Beck every guy is the same. All they want to do is break your Heart and that is all they ever really wanna do to you. Happy ever after Is just for fairy tales That's not a reality... Right? Sorry its so short I am about to fall alseep the next chapter will probably be the flight I hope to have a update for you guys tomorrow night XoX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! And Sorry about the whole no paragraphs thing my cousin did the typing cuz I hurt my hand. And she sucks with paragraphs If you guys don't mind I like writing it like a script. But if it bothers you guys I can always do the regular way! Update coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys as promised here is the flight chapter. I think I am gonna keep writing it as a story for now but that's subject to change. - Sorry about the whole paragraph thing I though it was just my cousins mistake but I checked it out and since I'm updating through my kindle fire it keeps doing that so when I wanna end something I have to put-but If it helps you guys read my stories I would be happy to do it. It may take a little longer for an update but since I don't go back to school till the 14th Ill probably be able to update a lot. I am. Currently saving up for an cord for my laptop to get back on it so by then the - should end :)- Oh and Wowcow I'm glad you like Jade's protective side I cant give to much away though but I plan on doing each chapter some one else's Pov okay here Ill shut up and get on with the story- Cats Pov We all got out of the Taxi's and got together in a group once we made it inside we walked up to the big bag check in. I looked over to Jade who had her black messenger bag over her shoulder as she handed the women her black duffel bag. So I did the same with my sparkly pink suitcase- Once we had our bags checked we walked over to see our flight. Flight 143 to Tusclsa gate 23.- We walked up and a big lady checked our tickets then we walked over to sucurity-I slipped off my pink converse and watched Tori and Jade to see what to do next-I walked through the big scanner and it started heeling and flashing red scared I jump back-the big man looked at me feet up then told me to take off my Necklace.-I glanced down then did as I was instructed then went through again and it was fine.-Then we went

Sl


	4. Chapter 4 Before the flight

Hey guys sorry it took me so long! Thanks for all the reviews it means so much! Okay here's the story oh yeah and sadly I don't own Victorious Even if I beg. :( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tori's Pov we walked down a Buchanan of hall till we found our gate. We sat for a silence of about 10 minutes before Cat spoke up "I'm hungry!" She whinned "Ill take her!" I volenteered "could you grab me something to?" Andre asked "Sure!" I replied I heard a little giggle from Cat as we started walking "what?" I asked "you like Andre!" She giggled pointing at me "Maybe." I replied "but I don't want to tell anyone until I know if he likes me back or not." I finished "Everyone likes you Tori! You awesome!" She said I smiled that's one of the things I love about Cat shes always making people feel good about themselves "Jade doesn't like me." I pointed out "That's just the kind of person Jade is. She likes tu more than when you first came! She'll open up to you eventuly." Cat told me I thought about it maybe shes right maybe Soon we could be friends. "What are we gonna eat?" Cat changed the subject "um I think there's something over there." I told her. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - We walked back to where we had been sitting "We found Mexican!" Cat announced even though we only needed to grab food for me, Cat, and Andre. Cat had insisted we get food for everyone. Cat had gotten her and Robbie Quesodilias, Me and Andre had burritos, (sorry if I speller it wrong) and Beck, Jade, Trina, and Sikowitz got tacos. "Uh airplane food is the worst!" Complained Jade but she was eating it anyway Once we had finished we waited a couple minutes before a voice anounnced flight 143 to Tusculsa now boarding. We all got up and stuck our hands in our pockets and purses looking for our tickets once we had all found our tickets we walked up to have our tickets checked. Then we all entered the black tunnel to the flight. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hey thanks for reading Sorry its kindof short but I want the next chapter to be someone else's POV I'm thinking about making the next chapter Beck Robbie or Andre's POV comment which one before before 5:00 p.m. tommorrow Centrel Time zone because around theme when I planned to Update! Xx


	5. BADE again

Hey guys So sorry for the late update I go back to school Tuesday. So its been Chaos at my place but anyway you guys voted Beck's POV So here you go. - - - - - - - - - - - - .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . Beck's POV.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ..t ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .. Once we got on the Plane, I noticed there were 2 seats that where next to strangers Trina informed us she was too cool for us and went to sit next to a girl. Sikowitz quickly took the other seat next to a stranger because it looked like he had coconut milk. Then there where 3 rows empty in a line. Cat got in the middle row. And sat next to the window. She then said she wanted Tori in front of her and Jade behind her. Tori sat down. Where Cat wanted her. Jade sat in the back row. Tori and Jade both had window seats. Andre sat next To Tori. And Robbie sat down next to Cat. I looked around for any other spots. But all I could find is the one spot next to Jade.I sighed and sat down next to her. I noticed her groaned when I sat next to her. But I wasn't exactly loving the situation either. .. .. .. .. .. . . .a few minutes later the plane started moving. I sat back, waiting for Jade to make some comment about sitting next to me but she just tapped away on her phone. (Even though they asked everyone to turn of their electronics.) Once we had reach high enough to get on electronics. I open my pearphone I started looking through my pics. Then I found one of me and Jade. I never deleted the pic. Someone texted me :Andre H. -hey- a few minutes later we had a full conversation going. We texted for about 30 minutes before I felt a wieght on my shoulder. I realized Jade was no longer tapping away on her phone. In fact she was now asleep on my shoulder! I deceided to let her stay like that. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . maybe if she got sleep she would be a little bit nicer. I deceided that if she was asleep on my shoulder it was okay to wrap my arm around her from behind. And pulled her close. Wow I miss this. I used to think that Jade would always be mine. I guess I was holding Jade a little too tight. Because she started to wake up. I began to get worried about her reaction. "What the heck? BECK! Why is yurt arm around me?!" She Hollard at me. "You feel asleep on my shoulder." I explained She looked cunfused but I guess Cat had seen us. "Guys look Jade and. Beck are cuddling!" She squealed happily. Crap now everyone is watching us. "So?" I asked trying to act like its normal to "cuddle" your ex. "Didn't you guys break up though?" Robbie asked. "We got back together!" Jade hollard not sure what else she could say as an excuse. "Really?" Tori asked happily. "Uh yeah." I answered after a few minutes the talking stiled. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . "I'm not going to pretend to date you." She informed me in a half whisper. "Then I guess we are back together?" I asked "fine!" She huffed. Wow we finally get back together and this is how it happens? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sorry I couldn't find a way to get them back together without it being super cheesey let me know what you guys think sorry if its kindof short and for any mistakes I am typing really fast so that I can update you guys before I leave.


End file.
